


Dean's Gone

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, breath play, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: While searching for Dean you find Michael and he decides to have a little fun.





	Dean's Gone

 

When you found him, your heart beat wildly in your chest. Your brain trying to piece what you were seeing together. There was Dean’s body, but you knew that Dean wasn’t there anymore. There was only Michael standing before you. That thought alone scared you to death. Yet you somehow ended up with your panties at your feet and his cock buried in your pussy. **  
**

His hand wrapped around your throat and instead of the panic you know you should have felt in its place was lust. Your pussy gushed around him, the sound obscene to your own ears, your breath quickening as he thrust into you harder as his hand pressed against your throat. It became harder to breathe, tears falling from the corners of your eyes at the intensity of it.

You feel yourself slipping into unconsciousness, but before the world goes black you feel his cum flood your pussy and his hand is gone air returning to your lungs as you cum around him.


End file.
